


Fire

by Megane183



Series: Acuity [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane183/pseuds/Megane183
Summary: Korrasami University Smut AU One shotKorra laid Asami down to her bed just like the nights when they got very drunk. When Korra stretched her athletic body along the edge, a powerful heat flushed all through her body like a flash of fire. Asami captured Korra's mouth again, and tossed her flannel shirt somewhere across the room before running her fingers to Korra's bare toned arms, shoulders, neck and through her hair, pressing Korra closer.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> I accidentally deleted the first one.. omo..

More late night drug and drink fuelled university parties had beckoned to Asami's so called sponsor business-friends 

Asami's arms wound tightly into Korra's shoulder, hands urgently touching warm fitted flesh. Asami had no reservations in approximity of how drunk she could be.. Asami lingered hands dragged her friend's arms and out of instinct, Korra knew that Asami wanted to get out.

Korra: "We can't leave without Opal"

Asami turned towards Korra 

Asami: "Opal has other plans tonight. All night"

It took a moment for what Opal was saying earlier to sink in. When an understanding hit, a slow smile started forming on Asami's face. Then, just as slowly, she pulled Korra close to her..

Asami: "Opal will be spending the night with Kuvira"

Korra lifted a brow

Asami: "And I will.."

Asami pulled her even closer, molding her body to Korra's. 

Asami:"Have it with you"

Asami said against her lips just before she captured Korra's mouth with hers. And this time, it wasn't the type of kiss they'd shared whenever her genius best friend got drunk. It was hot, deep and wet, filled with the sounds of longing coming from both of them. 

Korra had the craziest image of Asami fucking her inside her satomobile. An image that stole her breath, haunted her dreams and made her throb all over. 

To keep herself from dragging Asami there and having sex where anyone might see them, she ran her hands on her arms gently catching Asami's attention.

Korra entwined their fingers, awhile her heart beats like the hummingbird wings. Korra have been anxious as Asami, when they walked through their neighbors from a party held in a different floor. 

Korra grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off her feet. Korra walked with Asami suspended all the way to their front door. Then Asami captured Korra's mouth with hers and pressed her back against the door. Asami pushed her keys and opened the door with her knees still tangled on Korra's waist. 

Korra kissed her way along Asami's jawline, in ten slow strides to her room. 

Asami toss her black tank top revealing silk cream breast and peircing pink nipples..

Korra felt enthralled and flustered from Asami's near nakedness..

Asami "I hope you don't have classes for the next few hours"

If Korra had been honest with herself, she'd started falling for Asami that day, when Asami shown the first sight of her real smile. It was Asami's birthday and Korra's mom took them both stargazing at Terrestrial South. Korra found herself in Asami's world unable to resist being attracted to one beautiful girl.

Korra laid Asami down to her bed just like the nights when they got very drunk. When Korra stretched her athletic body along the edge, a powerful heat flushed all through out her body like a flash of fire. Asami captured Korra's mouth again, and tossed her flannel shirt somewhere across the room before running her fingers to Korra's bare toned arms, shoulders, neck and through her hair, pressing Korra closer.

Korra's arm circled around Asami and pulled her close as Korra started a journey from her lips to her neck and down between Asami's breast. Korra sucked softly into the swell of Asami's right breast, then the left. Korra's tongue darted out and followed along the path her lips had taken. 

Asami rose up against her, wanting more.

Asami : "Too much clothing in the way"

Even the sound of Asami's voice, breathless, needy, made her want Asami more. With fumbling fingers Korra started to unbuttoning her roommate's pants and pushed the clothing down to her waist and through her soft smooth legs. Before Korra could talk herself out of it, Asami lifted her head and kissed Korra. 

Flushed throughout her body making a quick work undressing herself as the green eyed crush watched her with intensity. Demanding to be satisfied.

Words of lust were written on her face nothing held her back from saying them, maybe fear that if Korra spoke them Asami would stop and she'd never know what Korra really felt.

Korra rolled on top of her drunk friend and took a moment to stare at her rosy white features.. Gently caressing her loose long black hair through her fingertips. Then as Korra held her gaze, she parted Asami's legs and kissed her way down slowly into her thighs.

On their own heat, Asami's eyes closed and she laid her head back into Korra's pillow. She grasp when Korra slid her tongue slowly circling inside her, teasing her in motion pressing fingers simultaneously upward, prompting for her to move. 

Asami moaned, a sound that set her desire ablaze. Korra pulled all the way into her erogenous area. With each stroke, Korra's fingertips moved the tiniest bit faster each time, driving Asami mad. Asami couldn't decide if she wanted her to speed up or continue the beautiful agony of slowly building into consummation..

Asami ran her hands into Korra's back, loving the play of her muscles, those that she used to stay astride longer into a pole vault..

When she opened her eyes, dark blue eyes watched her fiercely.. The sight of her bluest night moving above her even fuel onto the fire.. Flushed into an erotic pace, until Korra reached her hips, dug her fingers into flooded heat. It caused Asami to breathe in ragged gasps into her shoulders. Her body dripped with heat, a delicious tingling sensation, finding release as Korra sucked into her.. 

Flustered, Asami wrapped her legs into Korra's mouth fulfilling thirst, suckling and grinding intimately into her.. Scrapping her fingers through Korra's brown short hair, she ruefully moved from side to side..

Korra flattened her palm into Asami's stomach and eyes smiled at the warmth of her smooth flesh. 

She'd caused that heat..

Arching up, Korra grabbed Asami's legs and placed it between her thighs.. Korra pressed into Asami's heavily aroused core.. Now she would find out if she felt like it too.. . Rubbing hungryly between her thighs, slow and fast rhythm, Asami whimpered, ridding into pleasure.. Drowning out their own erotic little cries, driving into Asami's body as if it was the only destination ..

Asami quickly cum into realization that she wanted her body.. Korra's body.. After all... why should she be more different.. everyone of her circle of friends loved Korra.. Korra dated every single one of them at one time in her life except for Asami.. Facing the facts, she'd decided after 10 flame shots and a flaming drink to go ... Yet again in grief and hurt because life once again confirmed the worst of her fear, that she be indeed be unlovable. If this drunk, sensible and heated coupling was all she would ever have with Korra then she would honestly accept it, and not wound herself further by wanting more.

In fact.. tonight Asami decided she could be whoever she liked. For instance a passionate, daring woman who could truly be mature about what might turn out to be a hot one night stand with her best friend, or even several hot nights of passion with her. But who wouldn't rack herself with recreational fucking whenever she came to it's inevitable pleasure.

Now, Korra cum in between her legs, tribbing in sweet and impressive pace. The touch of her olive dark skin, her muscled forearms and lean torso, glimpse of silk smooth round breasts and keen nipples. Korra leaned further, raining kisses in her mouth, her throat, her breasts, her seductive clean, femenine scent and strong, firmed body saturating her senses. Making her forget logic and that the world even existed outside Korra's room.

Responding in motion with Korra's thighs, Asami adjusted her slender body to accept her motion,. Wrapping her long legs around Korra's waist, one hand pressed into Korra's butt guiding into wet sensations. 

Somehow she became addicted to Korra's heated palm caressing enough shifting her body atop Korra's mouth. But suddenly Korra planted kisses down in between her thighs. She would forever engrave memories of how slowly and deeply suckling kisses filled her. Sinking into azure blue eyes, rocking between her hot breath and playful tongue..

A stunned gasp was torn from her throat as Asami's release came, quick and fast on her own pace, stealing her breath .. Asami moaned simultaneously from her own accord in thralled with ridding Korra's face, fucking her senseless as she sat into Korra's mouth.. 

Asami shivered as she laid above Korra, dazed stare filtered on either side. Scrapping fingers ran through her black hair and soft smooth hands comforting her back.. Asami would never regret it, having this with Korra.. 

Korra: "Asami I..."

Asami put her finger and lips tracing how Korra's soft lips curved nervously.

Asami: "Shh.."

Asami green eyes fell into her lips.. lingering into it.. Asami wrapped her hands between her jaw, kissing her as if she was drunk on the taste of her and it was utterly blissful.


End file.
